3.6 High Throughput Analytic Core Dr. Churchill will lead the High Throughput Analytic (HTA) Core. The function of this Core is to coordinate phenotyping activities that span multiple projects to ensure uniformity, efficient use of resources and flexibility in light of rapidly changing technology. The Core extensively leverages Jackson Scientific Services. Dr. Churchill helped to establish the Gene Expression (GES) and Computational Sciences (CS) Services and will work closely with these groups to ensure that services are delivered efficiently at low cost and that the best available technologies are being used to deliver high quality data. The coordination between GES and CS has evolved to be very effective for data management and delivery. The Core will provide access to three critical technologies: RNAseq, targeted metabolite profiling, and high-density SNP genotyping, and it will serve to coordinate the common phenotyping protocols for mice in Projects B, C and D.